1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages, and particularly to a light emitting diode package with improved wire bonding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
A typical LED package includes a substrate, an LED chip disposed on the substrate and an encapsulation material encapsulating the LED chip. The LED chip has two electrodes for being electrically connected to outer electrodes formed on the substrate. The two electrodes of the LED chip are generally connected to the outer electrodes of the substrate via two wires, respectively. However, in molding of the LED package, the wires, which usually are made of gold, are so fragile that they are prone to be broken when the encapsulation material is injected to encapsulate the LED chip.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode package which can overcome the described limitations.